Konohamaru Sarutobi
}} | english = }} , named after the village of Konoha, is the grandson of the Third Hokage and by extension the nephew of Asuma Sarutobi. Personality Konohamaru usually hangs out with his two friends, Udon and Moegi. Together, they call themselves the "Konohamaru Ninja Squad". He and his teammates constantly try to sneak up on Naruto Uzumaki with poor executions of the Cloak of Invisibility Technique. Konohamaru's biggest influence is Naruto himself, looking up to him as a role model. At various points Naruto and Konohamaru appear to have common bonds between them, such as use of the perverted jutsu, determination, and a fiery attitude. Konohamaru ends many of his sentences with , much like Naruto's "Dattebayo!" Even though Konohamaru and Naruto pretend to be rivals, the two clearly have a deep and understanding relationship, that goes far beyond the boundaries of a mentor/protégé relationship, more like one between a younger and elder brother. Konohamaru idolizes Naruto in ways that no other person does, which is also shown when the two meet first, with Konohamaru calling Naruto respectfully. They eventually become very close, and Naruto also teaches Konohamaru some jutsu that he himself excels in. Like Naruto, Konohamaru dreams to become an Hokage, however, he claims that he will be the Seventh Hokage, as he is perfectly convinced that Naruto will become the Sixth Hokage. A Homosexual that love to suck niples Part I in Episode 2.]] At the start of the series, Konohamaru feels unacknowledged due to his status as the Third Hokage's grandson, and is always recognized as the "Honorable Grandson". Although he had only recently begun to attend the Academy, he constantly attempted surprise attacks on his grandfather so he could defeat him and acquire the acknowledgment of the Hokage name. Though Ebisu, his tutor, tried to discourage this, it is only through Naruto's influence that Konohamaru realized that there would be no shortcuts to becoming Hokage. Instead, it is a dream that would take many years of hard work and discipline to realize. Konohamaru makes a few other staggered appearances as Part I progresses, either trying to spend time with Naruto or simply trying to be helpful. After his grandfather's death, Konohamaru briefly loses interest in Naruto's guidance, feeling the restoration of the village to be more important. When Tsunade attempts to take on the position of Hokage, Konohamaru does not accept her due to his opinion that she can't compare to his grandfather. After Tsunade demonstrates her strength and medical abilities for him, however, Konohamaru accepts her as the Third's successor. Part II Gaara Retrieval arc After the time skip, the Konohamaru Corps has become a Genin team under Ebisu. In the anime, Konohamaru and his team was given the same mission as Naruto's team when they first became Genin (the runaway cat). Konohamaru states that he will become the seventh Hokage and that Naruto would be the sixth. Tsunade describes Konohamaru as the second Naruto. Konohamaru's scarf is even longer post-time skip, stretching at least several feet beyond his neck. When Naruto returns after his 3 years of training he introduces himself, by showing of his new and improved Sexy Jutsu, only to be told by Naruto that they are no longer children and should not use such techniques, only to reveal that he had improved it himself, and is almost about to use it, when he is smacked around by Sakura, in turn scaring Konohamaru and his friends. Fire Temple Filler arc Konohamaru is shown with Team Ebisu when the enemy began attacking. He is told to escort people to safety and as Ebisu claims, it was his first A-rank mission, thus emulating Naruto once again, who also received an A-rank mission during an attack on the village. Post Hidan and Kakuzu arc He makes his next appearance after the defeat of Hidan and Kakuzu, where he demonstrates that he has been able to learn the Shadow Clone Technique, albeit only with a single clone. He continues to add the Sexy Technique to it, creating the Sexy: Double Knockout Girls Technique, by first creating two naked women engaged in a suggestive position and getting a perverted reaction from Naruto, but is promptly hit by Sakura. In the anime, Sakura was about to hit him, but Moegi hits him first. After being told his jutsu was useless, aside from its perverted use, Konohamaru used Sexy: Double Knockout Guys Technique to transforms into two naked males, who resembled Sasuke Uchiha and Sai, showing that Sakura was a closet pervert, and showing that the technique could in fact be used as a distraction as it was developed for both male and females (this part was censored and not included in the anime). Invasion of Pain arc During the Akatsuki's invasion on Konoha, Konohamaru has been seen peeking out a corner, gasping for breath but looking no worse for wear. He witnesses Naraka Path Pain judging two Konoha shinobi, killing the one that lied to him and draining the energy of the other one, although he doesn't understand the technique at that moment. Before he attempted to escape from scene, he is spotted by Pain. Fortunately, his master Ebisu jumps in giving Konohamaru a chance to escape. However, Ebisu is easily defeated, but before being killed, he's saved by some kunai thrown by Konohamaru. Naraka Path charges in while Konohamaru braces himself and starts performing hand seals. Konohamaru is caught by Naraka Path Pain, and witnesses his technique, understanding it. At that moment, the Konohamaru in Naraka Path's grasp disappears, revealing that it was a Shadow Clone. Having distracted his enemy, the real Konohamaru and another Shadow Clone attack the Naraka Path Pain from behind with a Rasengan, scoring a full-impact hit that slammed Naraka Path through a wall, but the Path retreats before their battle can progress further. Abilities At the beginning of the series, Konohamaru's only skills included some poor cloaking techniques and much worse transformation skills. However, after having met Naruto, he has at least perfected his transformation technique. Naruto teaches him how to use the Sexy Technique, which he combines in Part II with the Shadow Clone Technique. Rasengan Sometime during Part I, Naruto taught Konohamaru how to use the Rasengan. When being walked through the steps he assumed it was another perverted jutsu. He apparently does not use it until his battle with Pain, as Ebisu is surprised to see he can use it. His version of the Rasengan is, like Naruto's, performed using a Shadow Clone to control the power of the chakra, but is smaller than Naruto's. It is also shown that Konohamaru holds the Rasengan with a shadow clone the way Naruto uses one to hold his Great Ball Rasengan.Naruto chapter 428, page 06 Trivia * In the anime, when he is showing off his Sexy: Double Knockout Girls Technique, he is beat up by Moegi instead of Sakura. Similarly, the Sexy: Double Knockout Guys Technique is not seen in the anime. Quotes * "And I'm the village's number one ninja, Konohamaru." * "I made a promise..." * (To Pain) "I'm a Genin of the Sarutobi clan named after this village! I am Konohamaru Sarutobi! And don't you forget it!" References he:קונוהאמארו סארטובי